


Dobby's struggle

by JustKiddingBowling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKiddingBowling/pseuds/JustKiddingBowling
Summary: The first chapter of a completely new saga





	Dobby's struggle

Dobby arrived shaking at 12, Grimmauld Place. He still wasn’t able to get used to the adrenaline  
coursing throughout his body in spite of the fact that he has experienced every single time he fulfilled any  
mission for the movement he started. (At least, now I am able to overcome fear easier), he thought,  
although that thought didn’t calm him down.  
Many years had passed since the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix was inhabited, but the very  
few elves who joined the S.P.E.W. (Society for the Prevail upon the Elfish Warfare) made a flawless work  
cleaning the house, as any would expect from an house-elf. That annoyed Dobby even more than he  
was, he perfectly knew than a few months of freedom cannot get over generations of slavery and  
servitude. Al least for now.  
Nose, the elves who had joined him overwhelmed him whit their questions. Dobby, tired, settled the  
discussion saying that he had got the funding and the equipment they need for the next job. (Who  
cares about the guy I had to rob, the mission was a complete success, that was the only thing that  
matters) he thought while he was leading to the kitchen. He wasn’t surprised when he saw Winky in  
there, with a butterbeer. He went to bed without even saying anything to her, (She is too drunk to even  
realice I was here), he thought.  
The attempt on the life of the Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt changed the magical community.  
House-elves were unjustly accused and some of them were executed without trial. A few weeks later, Mr.  
Selwyn was designated Minister for Magic. Since then, the magical creatures lost many of their rights.  
The punishment which suffered the “inferior creatures” became more and more frequent. House-Elves  
weren’t allowed even to walk freely to do run an errand without the risk of being captured and tortured by  
the Magical Order Police, a new división created by Mr. Selwyn to persecute the “inferior magical  
creatures” and the wizards who were brave enough to defend then in public. (But this is going to  
change very soon), Dobby thought while he kept going over and over his plan.  
Next morning, the elves completed the preparation of the explosive mixture while Dobby get dressed,  
today was going to be an important day, so, he wore the shock that freed him. “A teleport, set the mixture  
and come back, simple” Dobby said to the group, or maybe to himself.  
He teleported to the sewage system, near the Ministry of Magic. It was around 11 am, he had plenty of  
time to place the explosives before the Minister of Magic arrives. (That moron doesn’t like to get up  
early), he though while he placed the explosives.  
The mission was a success, the body of that bastard reached the third floor before falling to the  
pavement, there was no way he could survive, but, even so, Dobby waited a few seconds to be sure. But  
the vision he had didn’t leave no room for doubt. The Minister for Magic was dead.  
Dobby conjured a mark which has not been seen since a few years ago. The mark of a man who had  
died a few years ago but still no-one dared to say his name. (This will be enough to mislead the  
authorities) he thought. Dobby threw the stolen wand into the sewage system and he left, walking  
through the crowd. People were too shocked to even notice his insignificant presence.  
While he was walking along the streets, Dobby experienced a feeling of happiness for the first time in  
many years. The plan was a complete success. (Nobody could blame me, everyone thinks I am dead.  
And no-one will believe that an elf could have conjured the Dark Mark. This time they won’t be able to  
blame any elf.)  
What Dobby didn’t know was that elfish magic leaves tracks.


End file.
